


【C汪咕哒♂】Goodnight，Little Drifter

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「既然我无法从你体内获得小源魔力，我们就只有试图取得大源魔力这一种办法了。」





	【C汪咕哒♂】Goodnight，Little Drifter

**Author's Note:**

> 本文已收录于C汪咕哒♂同人志《Falling Down》  
> 一次普通的含有H event的幕间物语（  
> 受方未成年，攻方战损，存在伤口描写  
> 含有对补魔设定的自我捏造  
> 本篇提及的部分剧情描述参照了官方漫画《Fate/Grand Order -mortalis:stella-》

　　藤丸立香憔悴地沿着岩壁滑坐在地上。他在此之前已经连续奔跑了差不多半个小时，他心惊胆战，狼狈不堪，喉咙里的血腥气随着呼吸一阵一阵地往上冒。  
　　他真的不明白事情为什么会变成这样。  
　　两个小时之前，他还在和他的从者Caster进行一场轻松愉快的野外植物学实践课，两个小时之后，他们却莫名其妙地陷入了通讯中断孤立无援的危险境地。  
　　他们在今天一早便灵子转移到此，在原野上采集了整整一天的植物标本，直到走进了这片峡谷的深处。那时天色已然黑透，所以他们打算就此中止今天的探索。  
　　但森林中的魔物也正在此时向他们发动了袭击。  
　　因为不久前刚刚带着从者们扫清过此处的敌性反应，这次藤丸立香掉以轻心了。或许有玛修·基列莱特的支援也不会这么糟糕，可今日又恰好是她定期进行身体检查的日子。  
　　密林中的兽潮来得太突然，太汹涌，只靠他们两个抵抗不住。因此后来只能选择撤退，直到现在，他们进入了一个山洞——不，与其说是进入不如说是跌落，山洞的出口正在他们上方。  
　　「……感觉怎么样，Master？没有受伤吧？」  
　　「没，没有，Caster。」他捂着胸口竭力地调整呼吸，「倒是你的状况——」  
　　现在，他唯一的从者比他的情况更糟糕。  
　　在刚才突如其来的遭遇战中，德鲁伊意外负伤。事到如今，虽然作为英灵的他还依然在强撑着，但是从他明显苍白的脸色和浑身上下不断渗血的伤口来看，那明显算不上「还好」。  
　　他的肩膀、胳膊、后背都受了伤，腰侧更是被凶兽的獠牙意外穿过，事到如今依旧在汩汩淌血。魔兽的血和他自己的血几乎将德鲁伊的大半个身子都染透，如果是普通人类，此刻恐怕早已失血过多而死了。  
　　「你不用担心英灵的身体状况，Master。这种小伤还不到致命的程度。我会保护你……真是的。没想到玛修小姑娘就不在了这么一次，竟然遇上了这么麻烦的事情。回去之后，怕不是免不得挨一番说教了。」  
　　藤丸立香其实挺佩服他们这些英灵，都受伤到了这种地步，居然还能谈笑自若。因为他现在无论如何都笑不出来。  
　　「放心吧。」德鲁伊也沿着岩壁坐了下来，「这附近魔猪的反应消失了，我能感觉得到。即使迦勒底的通讯一直不恢复，太阳升起的时候，我也能带你回到锚点去。」  
　　「我相信Caster。但果然还是……现在距离太阳升起还有四个小时……」  
　　他焦躁地摩挲着手背。三划令咒全没了，又到了山穷水尽的境地，而刚才零点之后恢复的最后一条令咒，在选择让Caster驱动宝具和治愈他身上的伤口之间，他听从英灵的意愿，选择了前者。  
　　虽然被以并不太合适的职阶召唤现界，库·丘林依旧是库·丘林。他对于战斗的直觉是准确的，而在那种情况下，使用宝具也确实是更好的选择——炎笼巨人的确有效地压制了魔物们。  
　　「对不起。」他在从者面前垂着头，语无伦次地说，「对不起，Caster。」  
　　——刚才有一只魔猪穿越法阵闯了进来，向藤丸立香扑去。而少年御主反应不及，一瞬间大脑空白，再缓过神来的时候，他已被掀出好几米远，而从者却代他挡下了这次袭击。  
　　Caster叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：「都说没事了，小子。这点伤对凯尔特的战士来说简直不足挂齿。不过，如果实在觉得过意不去，那你就使用礼装魔术给我应急处置一下吧。」  
　　黑暗中的少年陷入了短暂的沉默。  
　　「……礼装中蓄积的魔力量也不够了，对吗，立香？」  
　　库·丘林的手还按着他的腰间。藤丸立香也把手放了上来，似乎想要帮他止血。但这些都是徒劳无功的，魔兽的血也好，从者自身的血也好，库·丘林的半身都被浸透了，藤丸立香越是按，越只是能感觉到新鲜温热的液体浸满了他的手。  
　　Caster能感觉到少年的手一直在发抖。毕竟还是太少不经事了，他想。不过都已经修复过两个特异点了，本不应该如此沉不住气才对。  
　　「符文石。……Master，你检查一下包裹。之前从迦勒底带出来的符文石应该还有。」  
　　藤丸立香这才恍然大悟，连忙点头，把手伸进自己的背包里翻找。然而他看着他乱七八糟地掏出了一堆东西，库·丘林却哭笑不得：  
　　羊皮卷轴、圆珠笔、方格纸、压缩饼干、手电筒、指南针、巧克力糖、叶片标本、到最后他甚至还从角落里掏出一小袋晶莹透亮的红果——那是紫杉的果实，刚才在教他的时候明确地告诉了他不要随便碰，那种植物浑身上下都有毒，但这小子非要说玛修没见过，要带回去给她看——最后，才在背包的最深处抓到了几枚可怜巴巴的符文石。  
　　「……好像，并没有带有治愈作用的。」  
　　藤丸立香把这仅有的几枚符文石翻来覆去地在手中揉搓，然而这个动作却并不能使它们改变魔术性质。最后的希望也消失了，他又默默地把他们收了回去。这个时候，他听到藤丸立香很低很低地说了一句话：「对不起，Caster。如果我会一点魔术的话——」  
　　如果他能够有哪怕一条魔术回路，能够使用最低级的身体强化魔术的话，他们都不会沦落到这样狼狈的境地。  
　　但他没有再说下去。  
　　他看着藤丸立香收拾他那些小东西。背包来的时候挺空，现在倒装满了他们一路上采集的植物标本。这片森林中的植物少说也有上百种，不少都是实用的草药。但藤丸立香虽说对着图鉴上过了一个半月的课，可图鉴归图鉴，实物归实物，一走入林中，他立刻就从课堂上高谈阔论的优等生变成了个小结巴。  
　　他在收拾这些标本的时候还问他：「Caster！这里面有用于止血的蓍草，我……」  
　　「……即使有，那对从者的作用可微乎其微，Master。」  
　　苍白稀疏的星光从他们头顶上落下来，刚好落在少年单薄的肩膀上。藤丸立香慢慢地起身，转身走到了他旁边。少年垂在身侧的双手紧张地捏了捏衣角，Caster抬头看着他。  
　　「——其实。」他吞吞吐吐，欲言又止，可最后还是说了下去，「我还知道一个方法。那个最后的办法，我……我也是听说过的。」  
　　然后，他第一次听到了藤丸立香说出了那个名词。  
　　「我们，从者和御主，也是可以用体液交换的仪式来补充魔力的。对吗？」  
　　「……」  
　　其实库·丘林很想问一句到底是谁提前教了你这么不健全的魔术知识。但他最后还是没有问。御主总要成年，而这种手段也不是什么能够藏得住的秘密，即使所有人都心有灵犀守口如瓶，他终归也是会在迦勒底书库里看见的——虽然，在这即将在藤丸立香和他之间发生的时候另当别论就是了。  
　　然而藤丸立香显然误解了从者的沉默。他慌乱地补充道：「……虽然这个词说起来有些……不过，实际上就是，就是我把我的血液提供给Caster……我，我带了刀！」  
　　话音刚落，他便又要从背包里翻来找去。  
　　「没用的，立香。对于你来说。」  
　　「……哎？」  
　　「一般情况下，用体液交换来进行魔力补充仅限于『魔术师』和从者之间，换句话说，Master。你只是没有魔术回路的普通人，即使喝下了你的血，对我也于事无补。」  
　　藤丸立香的大脑产生了短暂的空白。  
　　「那，就连最后的方法也没有用了吗……？」  
　　库丘林闭上眼睛，叹了口气。年轻的漂流者是如此单纯天真，然而这种天真却反而使他的引路人陷入了两难的境地。黑夜漫长，月光昏暗，但少年在他面前袒露出来的手腕和颈部的肌肤居然在这种稀薄的光线里显得异常雪白。如果他真的够资格当一个魔术师，哪怕他的身体里还存留着一点儿小源魔力，库兰的猛犬或许现在已经咬开了他的脖子——  
　　平日里他是决不会有这种幻想的，库·丘林心想。这只是英灵之躯渴求魔力的本能开始作祟罢了。  
　　「体液交换的方式有好几种，立香。既然你知道这个名词，你应该也知道它都包括些什么。」  
　　「……Caster是要和我接吻吗？」  
　　「不，立香。接吻也不行的。」他最后还是说出来了，「你听清楚。既然我无法从你体内获得小源魔力，我们就只有试图取得大源魔力这一种办法了。」  
　　>>>  
　　Mana，大源魔力，自然的生命力。在神代消退以后，日渐稀薄的外部魔力。然而稀薄归稀薄，只要星球还未死去，大源魔力就不会枯竭。这是藤丸立香在迦勒底书库中读到的基础常识。  
　　而在这词条的注脚里，有一行小字标明了后来的魔术师是通过何种手段来得到微量的大源魔力的——  
　　「征服，以及性交」。  
　　……即使知道这种魔术秘仪确实存在，然而这又跟意识到它即将发生在自己和Caster中间是两回事。虽然是二十一世纪出生的现代人，但藤丸立香毕竟接受的是东洋的保守教育，更何况他们又并不是什么伴侣关系，一个是英灵，一个是人类，又同为男性……  
　　但他又知道，这确实是「最后的办法」了。  
　　从者和御主之间的契约关联，让藤丸立香能够明显地感觉到Caster的虚弱。而即使不通过这种契约关联，Caster的情况也是肉眼可见地糟糕，确实让人怀疑他是否能撑到天明还不灵体化。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　藤丸立香眨了眨眼，最后以一种视死如归般的壮烈表情点了点头。他这样却把从者逗笑了，库·丘林说：「Master，别摆出这副表情。我不会强人所难。」  
　　可下一刻，藤丸立香却面对着他，解开了自己胸前的系带。制服的前襟就此敞露开来，少年上衣的内衬随着他的动作向上卷起，他摸到藤丸立香腰侧和后背上的一层紧实薄肌。随后他又脱下了裤子。那裤子几乎是一瞬间滑到地面上的，他清楚地听到少年的腰带扣和地上的石头撞击的声音。  
　　他太瘦了。用另一只有余裕的手抚上御主腰间的时候，Caster这样想。  
　　年轻的御主浑身紧绷，然而这个时候，他居然又结结巴巴地开口道：「Caster，等等。你，你和我……谁主导？果然，还是我来吧……？」  
　　这混小子，居然在这里等着趁火打劫——  
　　库·丘林笑出声来，反问道：「你可以主导吗，Master？你还没有过经验吧……还是说我看走了眼？」  
　　「……可是！」  
　　「听话。」男人仿佛因为疼痛而发出了一声叹息，「给你做点准备工作，别乱动，乖一点。」  
　　「…………好吧。」  
　　这声叹息最后使藤丸立香还是退让了。  
　　虽然这里实在是很缺乏条件，但也只能硬着头皮做下去。库·丘林用手指沾了点唾液，试探性地往他的臀缝里面探。那从未被开拓过的后穴又涩又紧，藤丸立香又浑身绷着，他进得不太容易，只得引导着御主尽量放松身体。  
　　好在年轻人从来都很配合。藤丸立香虽然很不适应被陌生的异物在自己体内这样试探插弄，但他还是任由Caster的手指动作，紧咬着嘴唇，哪怕浑身哆嗦得吓人，也没有扭动身体去抗拒对方。从者的手指又往里挤进去了一段，粗糙而温柔地来回揉捏着柔嫩的内壁。渐渐地，一种甜美而陌生的感觉居然从体内诞生出来了，而每次Caster用手指撑开那里的时候，这种陌生的快感便又加剧了。他之前一直跨坐在Caster身上，但是这种感觉让他逐渐有些支撑不住，他扶住了男人的双肩。  
　　藤丸立香压抑着喘息出声，轻轻地唤了一声「Caster」。他听到引导人的一声轻笑。  
　　「做得不错，Master。」  
　　从者的声音低哑轻柔，几如爱抚。不知不觉间，伸进去的手指已有三根了。Caster退了出来，问藤丸立香：「之后自己慢慢地坐下来，知道了吗？」  
　　少年点了点头，为从者撩开下摆，握住了那热量惊人的牡器。他扶着它，慢慢地，试探性地对准了那里向下坐。但手指和真东西果然不一样，哪怕只是刚进去了个头，藤丸立香的全身就已经不住地抖，他脸上血色尽失，面色简直比他重伤的从者都要难看上几分。  
　　「立香……」  
　　「没，没关系的，Caster。相信我……」  
　　额头也渗出冷汗，沿着他漆黑的短发往下掉。但少年死死地咬着嘴唇，终究还是硬撑着坐了下去。在完全吞没Caster的性器，被他顶到最里面的时候，藤丸立香发出了一声连自己都不敢信的尖声。  
　　他慌忙捂住了嘴。  
　　可与此同时，他体会到了某种熟悉的感觉。那是一种轻微的痛楚和麻痹，而他熟悉的其实是比它更为强烈的感觉——令咒积蓄的魔力也好，礼装储备的魔力也好，当它们流经他缺乏魔术回路的躯体时，他所体会到的就是这种过电般的疼痛。现在痛楚反而使人安心，这意味着魔力确实产生了。  
　　过去的十七年里，藤丸立香从未有任何一刻想到过他的人生中会发生这种事，但是几个月前，他还没有想过他会成为人类最后的御主呢。人生中的一切往往就是这样充满变数的——  
　　我大概是疯了。他想，我怎么在这个时候神游天外。  
　　但他不知道转移注意力只是人类的一种求生本能。在他意识的更深层，他感觉到强烈的危险。因为此刻魔力流入他体内所产生的轻微麻痹，跟人类从交媾行为中获得的本能快感融合在一起，又甜蜜又痛苦，让他的脑子都被搅和得一片混乱了。  
　　他一只手撑在从者的肩上，另一只手在对方的身上摸索着：「……我好像，好像可以使出……礼装魔术了，Caster。」  
　　藤丸立香小心翼翼地将右手覆到了从者腰间的伤口上，集中精神，让魔力向手掌流去。那里开始发出幽幽的白光，有一种鲜明的温热感。伤口在慢慢愈合，礼装里刻着的治疗魔术起作用了。  
　　「做得很好，立香。」  
　　「嗯！」  
　　被向来严格的指引者夸奖了，他下意识地发出开心的回应声。但那声音在下一刻就淹没在了喉咙里。他愣住了，下意识地睁大了眼睛，一双蓝瞳本来空空荡荡，现在却填满了不可置信。  
　　库·丘林捧着他的脸，蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的唇角。一点带着腥气的淤血擦到了他灰扑扑的脸上，可他已经完全顾不及这个了。  
　　「Cas……Caster？为什么……亲我？」  
　　从者捧着他的脸，用拇指摩挲着他的面颊：「怎么，立香。给你的奖励，不喜欢吗？」  
　　「不是……我——」  
　　从者用第二个吻再次堵住了他的回答。  
　　这一次他不再浅尝辄止了。他的舌头被Caster带着，也滑进了对方的口腔里。他无意识地在从者的口腔里乱缩乱撞，头昏脑涨地擦过男人尖利犬齿的边缘。有种冰冷辛辣的味道直往他脑袋里面冲，是薄荷的味道。  
　　他想起见过迦勒底的工作人员在休息室里给他们这些老烟枪发薄荷糖，但是没听说过哪个英灵真的戒烟成功，只是Caster为人师表，在他面前是从不抽烟的。  
　　他被吻得精神恍惚，几乎缺氧，溺水之人一样地从英灵的嘴唇下挣扎起来。我们居然在接吻。不是说接吻不会补充魔力吗？  
　　少年第一次感觉到某种难以名状的高热填满了他的胸腔。  
　　在用过治疗魔术之后，从者身上的伤口也开始渐渐愈合。他回抱住了立香，手掌向下按住了少年花环般的髂骨。藤丸立香虽说骨架瘦削，肉倒是都长对了地方，他的手指只要稍微一用力，就能陷入他丰满紧绷的臀肉里去。  
　　不知不觉间，藤丸立香抱住了Caster的颈项，整个人挂在了他的身上，开始被动地承受从者的顶弄。他的脚趾在鞋里绷到抽筋，全身猛烈地哆嗦着，嗓子按捺不住地溢出声音来，期期艾艾地，居然除了一声「Caster」再也不会喊别的了。  
　　库·丘林在他耳畔再度叹息。  
　　虽然他们过去也常常凑得很近——在同一盏灯下面，他几乎每个夜晚都在给年轻的御主补充着神秘侧的一切常识，偶尔当藤丸立香向他寻求帮助的时候，少年的鼻息也像现在这样近在咫尺——但是现在不一样了。  
　　从此之后，一切都会变得不一样了。  
　　虽然只是魔术秘仪，但是雄性的本能让他无法抗拒这种引诱，更何况这种引诱来自于面前的少年——他的爱徒，他的御主。谁又能抗拒呢，魔术师和使魔之间的本能羁绊让他的灵基渴求着魔力的补充，而这世上最原始最甜美的大源魔力又如此近在咫尺，唾手可得。  
　　魔力源源不断地灌输到他们的体内。对于英灵来说这是司空见惯的，可是对于缺乏魔术回路的人类御主来说，这简直就如同持续不断并且逐渐变强的电击，将他的意识一遍一遍地往悬崖边上推去，令他摇摇欲坠，时刻都担心自己下一刻会跌落悬崖而死。  
　　黑暗和寒冷反倒使一切都如梦似幻。  
　　在这种恍惚之中，他和库·丘林对视了。他突然想起了他们的第一次见面。在特异点F，废墟冬木之上，那时他们在漫山遍野的龙牙兵的追踪下逃亡，敌方不明正身的Lancer将亚从者逼得节节败退，就当藤丸立香以为自己就将身首异处的时候——  
　　「——是Master的话，就给我打起精神来啊，小子。」  
　　滚烫的热浪扬起青蓝色的兜帽和长发，从者背对着赤红的暗夜降临在了他的面前。而后他转过身来，用那双美丽、狂热、幽微的鲜红眼睛居高临下地望向他。  
　　当这两次对视在他的脑海中重合的时候，他听到Caster满意地说他做的不错。少年的脑子已经意识涣散了，他模模糊糊地想，只要被Caster夸奖就好了吗？  
　　其实说到底，藤丸立香并不是那种面对着哪位英灵都能提出「魔术秘仪」这种建议的御主。那么为什么面对着Caster，他就突然有了这种觉悟呢？藤丸立香自己其实也想不大明白。他只是感觉到，从在冬木同他的引路人初见之后，只要与他同行，无论是走过何种黑暗的道路他都非常地安心。  
　　因为Caster一定会照亮它，他知道。  
　　库·丘林正在细细地吻他的鼻梁和眼睛。从者的动作一直很温柔，连吻都轻如羽毛。他突然也很想模仿他的老师，他伸出舌尖，主动去碰了Caster的嘴唇。  
　　年长的从者一愣。  
　　「……你小子开窍倒快。」  
　　「这也是……这也是在夸我吗，Caster？」  
　　「你认为呢，立香？」  
　　库·丘林按着他的腰，加快了动作。藤丸立香被这突如其来的变化搞得方寸大乱，一种汹涌的痛苦淹没了他。与此同时，Caster正紧紧地握住了他的前端，德鲁伊粗砺的指尖从铃口一直抚摸到囊袋。身下的水声越发粘腻了，从未体会过的新奇快感和魔力运转的剧痛重叠在一起，几乎使他脑髓都烧毁，他只能惊慌无助地抱住他的Caster，发出幼猫般的呜咽。  
　　他在濒死般的痛觉与欢乐里完成了人生的初体验。在那一瞬间他听到了体内血液的流动声，如此强烈，如此波涛汹涌，几乎接近于某种耳鸣。  
　　>>>  
　　现在藤丸立香再也不是刚才那脸色惨白的模样了，他气喘吁吁，从脖子到耳朵尖都红透了。  
　　可魔力虽然充足了，少年却被这种仪式抽干了一身的力气。他只好蜷缩身体躺在了岩石上。条件有限，Caster射在他体内的精液也没有清理得太干净，正沿着大腿内侧往下流。  
　　从者则在他们身边搭起了一团篝火。随后，他走到了洞穴中不远处的一条地下河边，为他的小御主稍微取了点水，喂他喝下去。那水很冷，很苦，带着淡淡的松脂味。  
　　「……味道好奇怪啊，Caster。」藤丸立香垂着眼睛，含含糊糊地说，「我想……我想吃点糖。」  
　　库·丘林打开背包，掰了一块巧克力喂到了他嘴里。之后他解下了披风，将它盖在了藤丸立香的肩膀上，又拍了拍少年的肩膀，站起身来，拿过一边的法杖向外走去。  
　　「你要去哪里？」  
　　「距离太阳升起还有很久，立香。毕竟现在魔力充足，虽然说此处暂时还没有魔兽反应，还是应该构筑一个保护法阵才行。我很快就回来，别担心，你就在这里好好休息吧。」  
　　「……嗯。」  
　　他注视着从者的背影从他的视野里消失了。  
　　不知不觉，如墨般的夜幕逐渐显出一种青色的光辉，在寒冷的空气中，天穹变得越发清澈空明起来。藤丸立香依旧蜷缩在岩石边的影子里，听着身周火堆近在咫尺的毕剥声，他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
　　巧克力在他口中化开了。一种温暖甜美的疲倦攥住了他的心脏。在这种梦幻之中，少年不知不觉地伸手，抓住了兜帽雪白柔软的边缘。  
　　如此令人安心，如此令人怀念。  
　　——他恍惚间想起了在迦勒底度过的无数个寒夜，在昏黄的桌灯下，在那些沉默无声的时刻里，它都曾这样披在他的肩头。


End file.
